Episode 158
In a Night of Falling Stars is the 158th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Hidden starts and everyone is finding it difficult, as it involves hiding and attacking. Gray is always being targeted by Nullpudding and the rest of his team is worried about this. It is revealed that the winning Fairy Tail team is to get whatever they want from the losing team, which increases both team's fighting spirit. In the end, Rufus wins the first event and Gray swears revenge on him and Raven Tail. The first battle of day one is then announced: Lucy vs. Flare. Summary Outside the Grand Magic Games Arena, Ultear and Meredy are standing on a rock, talking about the Grand Magic Games. Meredy is excited that Jellal is participating, but wonders if risking their cover to meet Fairy Tail before was necessary at all. However, Ultear says that it wasn't all for waste, especially for Erza and Jellal. In the Domus Flau, Chapati Lola introduces the eight people who are going to participate in the first event Hidden. Mavis explains the rules so far and adds that the teams can have reserve members, hoping that Wendy can take part of the Games as a reserve member. She states that she is proud that two of Fairy Tail's teams passed the elimination round. Back in the Games, Juvia says that she is not going easy on Gray, and Lyon says the same. Gray and Juvia then have a discussion with Mato on what he is supposed to be. Nullpudding then states that since Fairy Tail has an advantage, having two participants, the event will not turn out to be fair for the others. The rest of the participants offer that they don't have a problem with Fairy Tail having an advantage, and Rufus adds that having two people might also serve as a disadvantage. Mato then activates the field, and a city forms in the middle of the stadium out of Magic. All the participants wonder if they are required to play some form of hide and seek. Screens then appear for the audience to see what is happening to the participants. Chapati explains the rules of Hidden, being that the players have to find and attack one another, as copies of the participants are formed to confuse them, since hitting the clones will subtract game points. When the game begins, Juvia hugs a copy of Gray and loses a point while being re-spawned somewhere else. Gray then attacks Nullpudding, only to find out that it was a copy and the real Nullpudding is right behind the copy. Gray is then transported somewhere else and everyone adopts a plan to act like the copies until they find the enemy. Nullpudding again finds Gray and this time he attacks him, giving him a point. Beth ambushes Gray, but Jäger defeats her, the Quatro Cerberus Mage then being defeated by Lyon. Just before Gray and Lyon can engage each other though, Juvia jumps down from a building and attacks Lyon, stating that she wants to win because she promised the Master to. She reveals that the master had allowed them to participate the Grand Magic Games. First they were reluctant, but Makarov made a deal with the group, stating that the winning team could command the losing team for a whole day. Laxus, Gajeel and Mirajane, all liking this idea, agreed to join the B team as a result. Angered by this, Gray yells at Makarov for never having heard this kind of proposition and asks if it applies to them too, which Makarov confirms. Taking advantage of Gray and Juvia being distracted, Nullpudding attacks the two, gaining himself two points. Snow then falls and it is revealed that Eve is the cause of it. His team realize that copies don't produce white fog when they breathe, but the real people do. This way, Eve earns three points for attacking Beth, Jäger, and Nullpudding. While the others attack, Nullpudding keeps attacking Gray, which irritates him to no end. Chapati notes that Rufus hasn't made a move the entire time. The Sabertooth Mage is then seen standing on a pole, saying the competition is too simple. Natsu yells at Gray to look up, and Rufus activates his Magic. The day turns into night and all the participants begin glowing. Rufus then casts his spell, and everyone except Nullpudding is hit by a beam, which gives him six points. Nullpudding attacks him, but is attacked by Rufus instead, giving the Memory-Make Mage seven points in total. He instantly skyrockets his rank, and he explains to everyone how he won. Angered, Gray tries to attack Rufus, but Nullpudding attacks him before he can even get near the man. Time is then declared to be up, and the city along with the clones disappears. Sabertooth is declared winner and Ooba Babasaama angrily yells at her team for their position. Gray sadly walks away whilst the audience jeer at Fairy Tail for their bottom positions. Gray is angered even more and Natsu yells back at the crowd, but Erza stops him, saying that they can laugh all they want. Gray apologizes and Lucy says that its no problem because the Games have only just begun, but Gray punches the wall next to him and swears revenge on Rufus and Nullpudding. Meanwhile, Chapati announces that it is time for the competition part of the day and explains the rules. He announces that Lucy from Team Fairy Tail A and Flare from Team Raven Tail will fight in the first match. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Hidden (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** |Aisu Meiku}} ** |Memorī Meiku}} *Needle Magic * * * |Wōtā}} * Spells used * |Aisu Hamā}} * *Flytrap *White Blizzard *Blizzard * |Īguru}} * *Memory-Make: Afterimage Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used *Lacrima Vision ( Rakurima Bijyon) Manga & Anime Differences *Whilst Meredy and Ultear talk about Jellal participating in the Grand Magic Games they are standing on a grassy cliff-side overlooking the arena. In the anime they are on a statue on the other side of Crocus. *The anime added a re-introduction of the participants for Hidden. *There was an added clip in the anime of Team Raven Tail during the explanation of the Hidden event rules. *The man hitting the gong at the start of Hidden has a different appearance between the two media. *When Juvia hugs the Gray clone, there is an added clip of Laxus saying he should have participated. Jellal is also shown next to the group, despite not being seen in the manga. *When Gray attacks the clone of Nullpudding, Lucy, Elfman and Natsu's reaction is different. *When Lucy looks at Flare during the event, Team Raven Tail are in a viewers box in the stands. In the manga they are on the field, but merely standing at the sides. *When Nullpudding finds Gray again in the event he is transformed to appear spiky and puffed-up. In the manga he appears normal. *When Rufus begins to cast Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars, all of the participants reactions are shown. In the manga, only Gray and Lyon are seen reacting and commenting. *In the manga, Rufus' memory of himself disappears as Nullpudding punches through it, whilst in the anime it disappears before Nullpudding can even touch it. *The anime added Yukino and Orga standing beside Sting and Rogue whilst the crowd cheers for Sabertooth. *In the anime, there are added clips of Fairy Tail's reaction to Rufus' win. Navigation